Look What They've Done to Me
by mbb15b
Summary: "Have you ever questioned the nature of your reality?" An unlikely enemy of Thanos emerges, sharing a secret that shocks the world. Loki learns that even he can be deceived, but finds an unusual ally in the one that confounds him the most. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I've been plagued by this idea for days, and though I have never written anything on here, I figure I'd give it a shot, please let me know what you think! This takes place at the beginning/somewhere in Avengers: Infinity War. Gamora is not the daughter of Thanos. This will be a continued story, probably ending with about 10 chapters!_

Sympathy for the Devil- Prologue

At SHIELD headquarters, the Avengers gathered. They scattered across the room, talking and joking in ways they hadn't for some time. They had been called together by Fury, though none of them knew why. Despite the unusual circumstances, the mood remained light. They sat together in a room that had been previously used as a training facility. Hard rubber covered the floor, and many of the Avengers looked at the high ceilings and remembered a simpler time when they fought bad guys instead of the destructive Thanos. There had been a time that they had fought in a civil war against each other. But now, the fate of the universe relied on them working together.

The majority of the Avengers responded to Fury's call. Tony Stark, Natasha, Thor, Vision, Wanda, Steve Rogers, and Bucky Barnes all stood together in the center of the room. Jim Rhodes, the War Machine, still needed extensive physical therapy and could not attend. Bruce Banner chose to stay away from the confined space of the training facility, avoiding any chance of mishap. Across the room Loki sat with a book, unamused by the banter of the group. Though the Avengers were forgiving of each other, they were not as friendly to the raven haired God of Mischief.

Many Asgardians believed that the day would never come that they would be ruled by a new King. Odin had ruled for millennials, however his time had come, and he passed over to Valhalla, leaving his first born son the King of Asgard. Thor had been preparing for his coronation day his entire life, they day he was destined to become King. No one was prepared though for the destruction of the Realm Eternal, leaving the people stranded in space, refugees and outlaws.

Thanos had decimated what was left of the faction, leaving Loki and Thor to seek refuge with the Avengers on Earth. They all knew of the great war to come. Thanos was an unstoppable force, and though he claimed to seek balance, he instead brought genocide and destruction to the universe.

Thanos had been responsible for Loki's destruction of New York City. When he fell through space and time, he was discovered by the Children of Thanos. It was a time that Loki spoke little about, and few dared to probe into the darkest days of his existence. The God of Mischief, who was so accustomed to invading the mind of others, was not prepared for intrusion of his own. He had lost his control and will to the powerful Thanos, and came out of the events more bitter and broken than he ever had been before. It was common knowledge that Loki had not acted alone, but still, he kept his distance, comfortably accustomed to the role of the outsider.

The Avengers was not as it once was, they had been through devastation and heartache. They had fought against one another instead of alongside each other. But they still came when called, for this time, the choice was to fight against Thanos, or die.

"Listen Up!" shouted Director Fury. The group huddled around him in the center of the room, while Loki remained in his corner.

"I have called you all here because we have discovered… something. We're not quite sure what she, it, is. And that's what I need you to figure out." Fury's gaze flicked across each Avenger, before landing on Loki. "Care to join us? Or is this little discussion boring you?"

Loki glanced up from his book, his eyes flashed before replying, "I would say so. Please continue". He gaze flicked towards the book in his lap, and he did not look up again.

Fury sighed, and brought his attention back towards the group.

"We received a tip from a couple of hikers in New Zealand, claiming that they had seen a figure in the mountains, producing something they could only describe as Magic. The local police assumed they were crazy… but we know differently."

The group glanced at each other then back at Fury, listening, waiting.

"We sent a task force up to investigate, and what we found is like nothing we've ever seen before. Though she came with us without putting up much of a fight, we're told she is incredibly dangerous. A liar, a thief. The soldiers who went to retrieve her couldn't even explain themselves what they saw."

"They told us that she twisted their minds, twisted their sight and their hearing, altered the very world as they knew it. We brought her in for questioning, but she has said almost nothing. However when asked what her purpose was here on Earth, she replied with only one word." Fury paused, took a breath. "Thanos".

Loki looked up, eyes flashing once again.

"She hasn't given us any more information, but she seemed to know of the Avengers, and we're hoping you all might know more about her" Fury waited, but no one spoke. No one seemed to have any information on the girl he spoke of.

"Our officers are bringing her in now. She hasn't attempted to harm any of our guards, but that doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. We want you to listen and watch, but don't trust a word she says. We have not yet determined if she's on our side. She's said to be a master manipulator. Don't let her looks deceive you, she is still a prisoner of SHIELD, and she will be treated that way." Fury looked again at the group, but they all just waited.

"So you're telling me we're dealing with a voodoo witch mastermind, who melts peoples worlds, but doesn't talk? Got it" Stark chimed in, still seeming relaxed and aloof.

"Are you quite certain she's not from Earth?" Thor questioned.

"No, we don't know anything about her, that's why you're here. We're hoping you can get us more information, get her to talk. All she's told us is that she knows Thanos. We don't know if she's working for him or against him. That's what I need you all to figure-"

A sudden voice came through Fury's radio, "Sir, we're ready to bring her in, on your cue."

Fury looked over at the group, nodded, "She may not be dangerous, but she's hiding something, and we need to figure out what." He spoke into his radio, "Bring her in".

Suddenly the door came open, and about fifteen SHIELD guards came walking in. "Bring her here" Fury commanded.

Steve Rogers stepped forward, trying to make out the figure the soldiers were concealing. They walked in a huddle, pulling the hidden girl with them, once they reached the center of the room, they disbanded, allowing her to be viewed in plain sight. The soldiers backed up, weapons at the ready, all pointed to the girl who stood timidly before them.

And what Steve saw shocked him. He was prepared for a villain, a sorceress, a monster. Instead, what he saw, was an ordinary young woman.

She appeared to be mid to late twenties. The first thing he noticed about her was her hair, a natural redhead, her wavy hair flowed to the middle of her back. She was fairly small in stature, reaching about 5'3 and couldn't have weighed more than 120 pounds. She had smooth skin, with small, almost invisible freckles dotted along her nose and cheeks. Her sharp chin and pointed nose faced downward, concealing the rest of her features. She wore nothing but grey sweatpants, a white shirt, and no shoes, standing barefoot.

Her hands were secured behind her back, and her feet shackled. A large cord wrapped around her torso, attached to small electric devices which were secured to her arms and neck. Her chin remained tucked inward, and with so many weapons pointed her way, she seemed less than two inches tall. Her slight frame did not appear menacing or dangerous, but instead awkward and shy, as if she were embarrassed.

"Her?" Tony took one long look at the girl, looked back at Fury, and sighed. "You sure you got the right girl there Fury? She gives off more of a butterfly kisses kind of vibe than a 'melt your brain out' one, if you catch my drift".

None of the other Avengers seemed impressed. Natasha made a sound in the back of her throat, an obvious sign of her disapproval. Thor even seemed to relax. Steve Rogers relaxed, letting his shield fall to his side. Loki and Vision were the only ones who remained transfixed.

"Okay so, who are you, whadda ya want, are you here to blow up the whole universe or not?" Tony asked, he stepped towards the girl, seeming almost bored.

She did not reply, instead keeping her eyes trained on the floor, head down, hiding herself from view. She seemed almost meek, powerless, and most definitely not a threat.

"Really Fury," Natasha rolled her eyes. "This is the danger? She's supposed to be with Thanos? I could break her in half with the snap of my fingers"

"Who are you?" Steve asked, but was met with silence. They all looked at eachother, unsure of what to do next. "Why did you seek shelter in the mountains?" Thor asked, but still nothing. Loki remained in the corner, but eyed the girl skeptically.

"C'mon sweetheart, you gotta give us something" Stark took another step towards her. Suddenly, she took a step back.

Everyone froze, the armed guards tensed. But still the girl said nothing.

"How do you know Thanos?" Steve whispered. She suddenly tensed, and Steve knew he had struck a nerve. " Ma'am, I know this must be scary for you, but if you want us to work with you, you've got to communicate with us. Nobody wants to hurt you, but we need to know how you know Thanos."

She paused, a beat passed, and suddenly she sighed. "I am Elise, daughter of Thanos." She whispered.

Nobody moved, nobody breathed, it was if the air had been sucked out of the room. Then suddenly, time resumed. Natasha flipped around, striking her across the face. The blow caused her to fall to her knees. Fury stepped towards her, pulling his gun and pressing it against her head. Still she looked down, she didn't move, didn't flinch. A bright red mark splashed across her cheek from the blow, but she remained frozen, unfazed.

"Tell me why you're here or I'll blow you to bits." Fury paused, " _NOW"_

Suddenly Vision stepped forward, he had remained frozen since she came in, silently watching her. Everyone turned to look at him, Fury eyed him suspiciously but stepped back. Vision held out a hand towards her, as if he was going to touch her, but decided against it. He sank to a crouch in front of her, remaining silent all the while. Energy pulsed throughout the room, everyone held their breath, and waited.

Minutes passed, until finally Vision spoke. Shocking blue eyes suddenly met his, and he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Hello sister" he whispered.

 _So I know there wasn't ANY Loki action in this first chapter, but we've got to set up the story somewhere you know? We'll be learning a lot more about Elise in the next chapter, and we'll start to see a bond form between Loki and her!_

 _I based Elise off a photo I saw a few weeks ago, and I felt she was captured perfectly in this photo, in case any of you wanted to give it a look!_

 _love-readheads-heres-17647/sony-dsc-30_


	2. Chapter 2

_And we're backkkkkk! Hopefully this story has been set up well, I consider this to be the first real chapter, with the previous one being more of a preface. As always please let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue with it! This chapter was inspired by the show, Westworld, which if you haven't seen, you definitely should!_

If you're interested in seeing my idea of what Elise looks like, here ya go: love-readheads-heres-17647/sony-dsc-30

Chapter 1

Time froze, everyone seemingly waiting for someone else to make a move, make a sound. But no one spoke.

"Sister?" Wanda exclaimed, taking a step towards Vision. He held up his hand towards her, silently appeasing her, and she took a step back.

"Soooo, hate to break up this family reunion, but uh, how do you two know each other?" Even Stark looked shocked.

"Elise, this is your story to tell. Do not be afraid, we are here to help you, not harm you." Vision told her, "Guards, if you would please lower your weapons, this woman is no threat to us." Nobody moved. He looked towards Fury. Fury looked blankly at him, unfazed.

"She'll be much more likely to answer your questions if she doesn't feel as though she's being threatened." He spoke to Fury softly. The Director scoffed, but simply replied, "Okay, stand down".

"Okay wait, so she's your sister, but Thanos isn't your father?" Rogers replied.

Elise did not react, her gaze trained towards the floor. She acted as though she hadn't heard them at all. Vision helped her move to her feet, but still she remained silent. By this time Loki had moved towards the group, abandoning his book, somehow looking both bored and intrigued at the same time.

"Elise _please_ " Vision urged. "You must give them some information, give them anything."

"Enough!" Fury cried. "You are wasting my time! Tell me who you really are now, or we will force it out of you! Trust me, we have ways to make you talk. I don't have time to play games with you. Tell me what I need to know or I'll have my guards force it out of you." Fury's voice was menacing, threatening.

Elise's eyes flashed towards the director. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and she tilted her head, still looking innocent as ever.

"Have you ever questioned the nature of your reality?" She asked softly.

The Earth began to shake, the floor moving so gently, a low rumble building. Everyone tensed, the guards raised their weapons. "What is this? What are you doing?" Fury demanded. He shoved his gun against her neck roughly, but she remained perfectly still. She looked at him under dark, thick lashes. His gun turned to sand and slipped through his fingers, spilling onto the floor. Fury looked at his hands in fear, then looked at her. Natasha made a move towards her, lunging, but fell to the floor, her hands filled with nothing but air. Elise had vanished.

All of the guards around her evaporated, a shimmery dust left in their place. The Avengers looked around, tensed, ready for battle. The Earth began to shake harder. A loud cracking sound split through the air. Everyone looked up to see the roof begin to splinter, but just as large pieces began to crumble away, they too evaporated. The sun came in through the large hole. Just as quickly as it changed the sun turned to rain, and the rain turned to snow. Snowflakes drifted all around them. The snowflakes turned to ash, and fire began raining down on them all. Natasha ducked for cover and Stark suited up. But they did not know where this threat came from, there was no one to fight, this invisible enemy rained from the sky.

"Show yourself!" Wanda cried out, red energy pulsing from her palms. They were all ready for battle, but had no one to battle with. A lightning bolt struck from the sky and pierced the floor. Deep cracks split through the Earth, and the floor gave way beneath them. Fire consumed them all as they fell, and fell. " _ELISE_ " Vision yelled, and suddenly the fire rained no more.

In a blink, everything was as it had been. Elise stood in her binds in the center of the room, head still tilted to one side. The roof was intact and the floor sturdy. The guards remained. Elise stood perfectly still, unmoving. She did not blink, and she did not breathe, as though she were but a picture, frozen in time.

The Avengers were not as sturdy as she, they were shaken. Many of them gasping for air, still trembling from the fear of falling through the Earth towards darkness. But there was not a mark on their skin, not a sign to show that anything had occurred at all. Because it hadn't.

"What did you do? What magic do you conjure?" Thor asked. Elise only glanced at him, remaining motionless. He pulled up his hammer to strike her, but it evaporated into nothingness, leaving Thor to grasp at the air.

"Please don't." Elise whispered.

Thor froze, and the hammer once again appeared in his hand. This time he did not make a move against her, and instead regarded her uncertainly.

"Okay, okay, okay. Everyone take a breath, calm down. I'd really like to not drop to the fiery depths of hell again, if that's alright with you" Stark said. The corner of Elise's mouth twitched.

Captain Rogers made a slow, calculated step forward. "We do not want to hurt you, can you please tell us what you know, why you're here?" He asked her softly. She took a breath and relaxed. "Elise, tell them what you are." Vision quietly urged.

All eyes turned towards her, waiting for something, anything to come out of her mouth. After a few beats, she took a breath, and opened her mouth.

"My name is Elise, daughter of Thanos. I don't wish to hurt anyone, I…." She trailed off. Her voice was soft and smooth, her tone was not threatening. She spoke as if she was uncertain of her own past, but her sweet smooth voice continued on. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and looked at the Captain. "I was born 28 years ago on Earth, but I spent only a few years here before Thanos took me."

"He kidnapped you?" Rogers interjected. Elise sighed.

"No… no. My mother was from earth, and was a full blooded human. I do not know their story, but I don't believe they were in love. When my mother died, Thanos took me to another realm, based in his own reality. It does not have a name, and it does not have a location, but I lived there for almost twenty years. I have lived on Earth for the past year, moving from spot to spot. I'm not a threat to you, and I don't wish to harm anyone-"

"Okay, hold up. I'm lost. What do you mean his reality? Why are you hiding on Earth?" Natasha demanded.

"And um, in the future, if you don't want to harm us, don't shoot fireballs at us, just a tip" Tony added.

"His reality in the sense that it is not a real place, one that he has created in his mind. The place _is_ real, but only to him, you can't travel there, you'll never find it on a map. And I am hiding on Earth," She took a breath. "Because I am hiding from Thanos. He killed my mother and my brother and imprisoned me in his reality for two decades, alone. I know who he is and I know what he's done. I know he plans to destroy the universe, and he needs me to do it." She paused and looked at Tony. "And I didn't hurt you, not really. It was all an illusion, the snow, the fire. None of it was really happening, in this reality anyway. What I created _was_ an illusion, but I can alter reality in a way that is real, if that makes sense. In a way that is much more harmful, and much more final" She looked Tony square in the eye, "But I want you to know I would never hurt any of you, I swear", she added softly.

Tony couldn't hide his surprise at her admission, but he seemed to soften. He paused and held her gaze. Steve Rogers stepped towards her, "I believe you", he told her gently. Elise seemed to relax with his words.

"Why does Thanos need you to destroy the universe?" Fury looked at her sharply, but she did not cower as she did before.

"And you never explained how it is that you're related to Vision, he isn't the son of Thanos" Wanda told her.

Elise suddenly looked exhausted, depleted, but she responded nonetheless. "Thanos created me to be a weapon. When my mother and my brother died, he took me away with him. He had already formed his plan for balance, by killing off half of the population of the universe. But he couldn't bear to do it alone. My mother was only human, only mortal, and he knew that I was too. Thanos brought me to his reality, and told me he could not bear to watch me die. So he combined me with a force that would help me to live... forever" Her voice had dropped to a whisper. Wanda gasped, realization flashing across her face. She took hold of Vision's hand and looked between the two. Elise looked back at her, her expression forlorn.

"I am… confused" Thor admitted. Elise nodded and continued, "Thanos has sought to bring balance to the universe for centuries, but he has only recently begun to acquire the power to do so. He knew he needed the infinity stones if he wanted to complete his plan, so he began to seek them out. He already has the Power Stone in his possession, and he knows that the Mind and Time Stones are on Earth. The Space Stone remained in Asgard, and as far as I know he has not discovered the location of the Soul Stone."

"And the Reality Stone lies with the collector." Thor stated. Her eyes flashed to him.

"That… is a lie." She whispered. "Well partially, even when the Collector did have the stone, he only had half of it."

"Half?" Thor spluttered. "That cannot be true, I saw it for myself, it is whole" He claimed.

"No," she whispered, "For millennias the reality stone has been split into halves. A war was once fought over the stone. And in battle the stone was struck by a weapon, very similar to Thor's hammer, and the blow was so strong that it split the stone into two. The dark elf, Malekith did not realize it was split, and still has it to this day. But the the other half, was lost."

"I do not know how or when, but Thanos discovered the missing half, and used it to transform me. I was mortal, and he knew that one day I would die, so he gave me the Reality Stone, only half, and made me both his companion, but also his weapon. He thought this would make me happy. He hoped that I would share the same vision for balance, that I would help him recover the other Infinity Stones… but I did not. I have been hiding from him ever since I escaped his reality," She paused. "But Thanos plans to kill Malekith to get the other half, and once he does he won't need me, and he will destroy the universe anyway."

"So he gave you half of the reality stone? Why didn't you destroy it, or turn it over to us for safe keeping?" The Captain asked.

"I can't," She admitted. "He didn't give me the stone, he made it part of me." She knew what he would ask next, she braced herself for the reply she knew she would have to give. "How did he do that?" He asked her.

"He split my soul." She whispered. "It flows in my blood, I cannot remove it, and it can't be summoned out. It is a part of me, and I'm a part of it."

Loki, who had remained silent, finally moved. His head shot up, and he looked at her so intensely, it was almost as if he looked straight through her. Once again, she tucked her chin inwards and stared at the floor, unable to meet his scrutiny.

"That is how you conjured such a powerful illusion." He offered. She was shocked by his voice, it was like velvet. His eyes flashed, gold appeared in green, and disappeared just as quickly. She was shocked by his sudden admission, he had stood back during the entire discussion. But she knew who he was, Loki, The God of Mischief and Lies. She also knew of his own illusions, he was known as a powerful sorcerer, a trickster. She could see that the strength of her illusion irritated him, crept under his skin.

Thor suddenly laughed. "What is wrong brother? Finally met your match? Upset that another can create an illusion even better than you!" Loki bristled at this, deep in thought, but said nothing. Elise watched him with curious eyes. She looked from Thor, then back to Loki. She understood why so many women thought Thor was attractive, he was blatantly handsome, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a large muscular build. She peeked a glance at Loki again, and what she saw was just as beautiful. His eyes were strikingly green, a deep emerald, he used them as a weapon, his sharp glances often frightening. His black hair was wavy, almost shoulder length, kept tucked behind his ears. He was tall, and lean, and arguably just as muscular as Thor, but in a very different way.

"He split your soul?" Steve Rogers asked, he looked up at Vision. "So that's how you two are related."

"We are cut from the same cloth, so to speak." Vision replied, "We created the universe together, molded it, formed it. Though we belong to physical beings which are strangers, we've known eachother since the beginning of time, and we shall be together till the end."

"You are immortal?" Thor asked, surprised.

"Yes and no." Elise replied. "I can be killed, but I won't die on my own. Vision is right, he and I will last until the end of time. But the human side of me needs sleep and food just like any other. I still get sick and I still get tired. I've only been this way for about twenty years, so I'm still not completely sure what the differences are."

"Why did Thanos combine you with the stone?" Natasha asked. She still sounded… uncertain, untrusting.

"He thought we would be together forever. He believed that I would share the same hope for balance, that I would help him track down the other stones. He hoped that I would plan an active part in massacring trillions."

"And will you?" Fury asked her sharply.

"Of course not. He _is_ my father, he raised me, he taught me everything I know." She offered, "But he trapped me in his reality with no way out. He did spend most of that time there with me, but I still resented him for keeping me there. I've only just begun to learn how to to use the power from the stone, and I'm still learning now. As soon as I figured out that where I was wasn't real, I tried figuring out a way to escape. And I did. I came back to Earth because it's the only home I've ever known, but I'm still hiding from him. That's why I was in the mountains." Elise let out a long breath she hadn't realized she was holding, suddenly feeling so tired she began to sway. Vision noticed the exhaustion, and spoke.

"Okay, that is enough for now. Go rest, and we will finish this conversation at a later time." Vision said sweetly to her, he already cared about her, as if they had known each other for centuries, instead of hours. Fury opened his mouth to protest, but Vision shot him a look, and Fury remained silent.

"O...okay. Am I still a prisoner?" Elise asked, looking at Vision.

"For now yes," Fury sighed. "But Vision was right, when you've slept and you're ready, we'll finish this conversation. Once we have the whole story we can renegotiate." Elise nodded at him.

"I will escort her back to her cell." Loki suddenly spoke. Something in his voice said that it wasn't an offer, but rather a demand. Fury eyed him skeptically, but nodded. "Just know Loki, nothing goes on under this roof I don't know about. You can't keep secrets from me."

"What? Do you believe we'll conspire against you and take over the universe?" Loki asked sarcastically. Fury muttered under his breath but simply replied, "Just take her back to her cell."

No one spoke as Loki stepped towards her, took her by the arm, and led her out of the room. Elise could not bring herself to look at any of the Avengers, still feeling a deep rooted shame at being held in chains. She was aware that they were all waiting for her to leave, and it was blatantly obvious they they would be discussing her as soon as she exited. Right before they walked through the double doors, she looked over her shoulder at Vision, he offered her a simple, sweet smile before he looked away. He was right. It made no sense and perfect sense all at the same time. She had never met him before, he was a perfect stranger. Yet her whole body and soul seemed to know him, as if there were some magical force pulling them together. They had only exchanged a few words, but she felt a small glimmer of hope that she had found a part of her family. She was lost in her own thoughts, so much had changed in the past 24 hours, and it seemed that it would keep changing.

She heard Loki exhale, seemingly frustrated, though she didn't know why. She was confused why he offered to escort her, why he seemed to care about her at all. Maybe he didn't. His quick release of breath brought her attention to him at once. She became increasingly aware of the hand on her elbow as he pulled her along. She felt suddenly awkward, unsure of what to say. She peeked a glance sideways at him, but his eyes stayed trained ahead of him. Though she was completely lost, he seemed to know exactly where they were going.

Finally he spoke, "You posess the ability to create not only illusions, but also to alter reality in its concrete form?" He didn't stop, he seemed to already know the answer to this question. "I don't understand, how do you do it?"

"I'm not sure." She replied. He scoffed and glanced at her, rolled his eyes and looked forward again.

" _You're not sure?"_ Condescension dripped from his every word, and she felt her face flush. She suddenly felt about two feet tall. She didn't even know this person, and he spoke to her as if she was a child. She bristled, but did not reply.

Loki sighed, "You are quite young. And you were correct in stating you do not understand all of your abilities yet. You will, in time." He paused, then glanced at her again. They stopped in front of her cell. "However, you and I both know well enough that if you wished to, you could travel to another reality. It would be easy enough to escape all of this. Those chains are not enough to hold you here." Loki said certainly. He stopped for a moment, as if he could not bring himself to say what came out next. His voice dropped an octave, "Why stay?"

Elise did not respond for a long moment, unsure of what to say. It was one of the most personal questions she had ever been asked, and the intensity of it pulsed through the air like electricity. He looked in her eyes, stared at her in a way that made her understand how his eyes could be used as weapons. She didn't know Loki, didn't trust him. She knew of his reputation as a liar and a cheat, so why did she feel compelled to share her truth with him? Why should she tell him anything at all?

"Because…" She took a breath, sucking in some courage with it. "Because my family is here. I know Thanos will search for me, and I know if he finds me there is a good chance I will be stuck with him forever. But I feel like I should stay with Vision. I know he's not technically my family, but as of now, he's all I've got." It all came out in a jumbled rush, but she spoke her truth.

Loki froze, he looked away from her, no longer capable of meeting her eyes.

"Then you've already lost." He replied softly.

Suddenly, he shoved her through the door and stormed off. She stumbled but did not fall. She stood dumbfounded for a few minutes before sitting at the edge of her bed. She was exhausted, she could feel the fatigue deep in her bones, and her eyes felt heavier than they ever had before. She wanted to sleep, she wanted to shower. But her mind could not rest. Something in Loki's tone felt so final, and she couldn't bring herself to disagree with his statement. She knew Thanos would come for her, that he would find a way to trap her forever. She knew that if she chose to stay with Vision and the Avengers… and Loki, there was a great chance she would lose everything. But...

 _What other choice did she have?_

 _There's chapter 2! I know we just scratched the surface for Loki and Elise, but there was still so much explaining left to do. Next chapter we'll get to see them spend more time alone together, and see them bond a bit more. Let me know what you think!_

 _Next chapter I want to spend more time solidifying Elise's character, letting you guys get to know her more. This chapter and the first were really just to set up the plot. Next chapter we'll spend a little bit more time getting to know her._

If you're interested in seeing my idea of what Elise looks like, here ya go: love-readheads-heres-17647/sony-dsc-30


End file.
